


Rina-chan board : Confused

by Karteumi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Realizations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karteumi/pseuds/Karteumi
Summary: Rina feels weird about Kasumi.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Celebrate The Kasupremacy 2021





	Rina-chan board : Confused

Rina always thought Kasumi was way better than her.  
How could she not? Kasumi could always express her feelings outward to anyone without having a need of something like her Rina-chan board. And it started to tick her off when other people started flocking around her. What was this feeling? It was not anything she had felt in her entire life, and now it was tugging on her heart continuously as pondered for an answer.  
“Rinako! You there?” Rina gives a yelp and stares back at the source of the voice calling her.  
“Yes. Sorry I spaced out.” Rina got her board and flipped to a ditzy face.  
“Ehhh that’s unlike you. Something on your mind?” Shizuku asks Rina.  
“Nothing” Kasumi and Shizuku then look at each other worriedly.  
It was safe for Rina to say she needed to get out of there. The more she’s staying around Kasumi the more her heart started to feel weird. She faked receiving a text from someone and said goodbye to Shizuku and Kasumi.  
Rina didn’t feel any better.  
She thought getting away from them could cure the unknown throbbing in her heart, But it kept going. It hurt more when she saw the concerned look of Kasumi towards her as she departed. Click.. click.. click..  
“ I need help..”  
Moments later without anywhere to go Rina sat down in a café. She couldn’t take anymore and decided to call and talk to someone who may have more experience in this kind of stuff. No better person to call than Ai.  
“Rinachi! I came as soon as I could. Well.. We.”  
“Hi Rina-chan!” Behind Ai was Emma and Karin.  
“Sorry for coming along too, Ai just dashed off without telling us”  
“Ehehe My bad!”  
“It’s okay. It’s just I wanted to ask something. Maybe more opinions can get me an answer.  
Rina looks down as the three sat on their seats, Emma sat next to Rina while Ai and Karin sat next to each other. They immediately sense something is wrong.  
“So, What’s been bothering ya?” Asks breaks the short silence with a direct question.  
“My heart feels weird.” Ai tilts her head.  
“What kind of weird? And why and how?” Ai presses on.  
“… When I-I see.. Kasumi.” Karin and Emma look at each other.  
“Did she do something bad?” Karin asked with worry.  
“No. It’s just..” Ai holds Rina’s hand to try and comfort her while Emma who was beside Rina started patting her back.  
“Huh?”  
“Rinachi!” Rina felt something drip down her cheek. She put her finger on it, It was water, she traced back to the source, her eyes. She was., crying?  
“Oh dear.. What could Kasumi do to make you feel like this?”  
“Something Bad maybe..” Emma sighs.  
“No!” Rina bursts out  
“Kasumi didn’t do anything bad even though she is a prankster! It’s just whenever I look at her my heart starts to throb. Whenever I see anyone else with her my heart starts hurt!”  
Ai Emma and Karin now knew what was going on.  
“Rinachi! You’re in love!”  
“,e-eh?” Rina was dumbfounded.  
“Enough ofthat, Telle me what do you think of Kasumi?” Ai was asking enthusiatically.  
“U-Uh.. well.. I think.. She’s nice.. she’s a hardworker a good person.. a good friend.. She’s someone I like to be and be with..” Emma could only coo.  
“Rinachi, We think you’re just getting Jealous.” Ai smiles.  
“We do see it now that you’re probably in love with Kasumi.”  
Rina started to wonder about that. She felt hurt when other people are around. Check. She felt happy when Kasumi notices her check. She feels fuzzy whenever she thinks of Kasumi. Check. Self diagnosis, In love with Nakasu Kasumi.  
“… Yes I’m in love with her…” Rina says as Ai suddenly cheered  
“Kasumi you heard that?!”  
“YES I DID!” Rina’s eyes widened. That voice.. came from behind her.. She suddenly looks back.  
It was shizuku and Kasumi.  
“Rinako!” Kasumi goes over their table and gives Rina a hug.  
“I’m sorry for not noticing too soon!” Kasumi began patting Rina’s head, To which Rina started to tear up.  
“Oh No Ai-senpai I think we made her sad!” Kasumi started to panic as Rina cried.  
“N-No. No… I’m not sad..” Rina wipes her tears away. “I-Im happy.” Rina then shows a smile towards Kasumi.  
“EHHH KASUMI GOT HER TO SMILE” Ai took note while the other three we dumbfounded..  
“As expected of Kasumi~ The cutest of them all!”  
“I’ll ask properly…” Rina holds Kasumi’s hands  
“Kasumi, Will you .. go out with me?”  
The four people witnessing the little scene could just smile.  
“Yes.”

Omake :  
“Don’t joke with us.” Yuu said crankily.  
“we swear! Rina smiled!” Ai says as she laughed at Yuu  
“You’re buying me snacks!”  
“Proof first!”  
“Four of us saw so, You owe me!”  
“Grr… You’re lucky I love you or else I’ve already smacked that grin off your face..” Yuu pouts.


End file.
